


I'm Fine

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Day 2 Prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce says he's fine after a tough battle but Clark insists on x-raying him anyway
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of SuperBat Week 2020! Enjoy!!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - X-Ray Vision

“Just let me look!” Clark says frustrated as he watches Bruce struggle to get the Batsuit off.

“No, I’m fine,” Bruce groans in pain, moving slowly.

“You could have some broken ribs, Bruce!” Clark follows Bruce around the cave, picking up the discarded pieces of the Batsuit so Alfred won’t have to. Bruce enters the bathroom that is down in the cave and turns on the shower. Clark shakes his head at the black and blues littering Bruce’s body. “Look at you,” he says quietly, frown set in place.

Bruce sighs, throwing his head back. “Clark, I am fine!” He steps into the shower, glancing over to Clark. He sighs again, stepping out. “Okay, fine. Check. Just… stop looking like that.”

Clark steps closer, reaching out and running his fingertips along the deep purple on the side of Bruce’s torso lightly. “Like what?”

Bruce gestures vaguely towards Clark’s face. “Like that.”

“I’m just worried, Bruce.”

Bruce’s shoulders relax, hanging his head. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Clark places two fingers under Bruce’s chin, tilting his head up. “If something happened to you, Bruce…” he doesn’t complete that statement, a pang of hurt stabbing his chest.

Bruce grabs his wrist and carefully lowers it down to Clark’s side. “Nothing happened to me, Clark.” He gives Clark a reassuring smile, stepping back. “Go ahead.”

Clark nods and looks down at Bruce’s chest. It saddens him, seeing all the bruises on his body. He activates his x-ray vision, looking at Bruce’s organs and bones. He does, in fact, have three broken ribs but nothing more serious than that from what Clark can deduce.

He sighs in relief and stops x-raying. “You have three broken ribs.”

“See, nothing bad.”

“Nothing bad!” Clark watches as Bruce once again steps into the shower. “Bruce, your ribs are broken!”

Bruce shrugs. “It happens all the time. I’m used to it.”

“I know,” Clark says, trying to stay calm. “I know you are but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take it easy when you do have broken ribs.” Clark throws his arms out. “Or any broken bones for that matter!” Clark sits down on the toilet seat cover. “Are you going back out?”

“No, not tonight.”

“Tomorrow?”

Bruce rinses the shampoo out of his hair. “Of course.” Clark just shakes his head. He knows arguing with Bruce about this matter is a lost cause. “Come on, Clark, this is my job.”

“It’s not your job to get killed, Bruce.” Clark stands, giving his boyfriend one last sad look.

He’s halfway out the door when Bruce calls him back. “Clark.” Clark stops, turning to Bruce. “I won’t go out for a few days.”

“It should be a few  _ weeks _ ,” Clark comments but he knows Bruce will never do that. “But I guess I’ll take what I can get.”

Bruce wraps a towel around his waist and steps up to Clark. “Gotham needs Batman, Clark, and so does the Justice League.”

“I know they do but what good is it if you’re dead?”

“I’m not going to die, Clark.”

Clark shakes his head. “You don’t know that.”

Bruce reaches up and cups Clark’s cheek. “No I don’t, but I have you. I know you’ll always be watching my back.”

Clark doesn’t say anything to this. He doesn’t say how much pressure that puts on him and how responsible it makes him feel when Bruce does get hurt. Instead, he lets Bruce pull him closer and wrap him up into a tight hug in an effort to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
